clash_of_gangsfandomcom-20200223-history
Battle
There are currently five different ways to battle in Clash of Gangs: Raids, Missions, Here Be Monsters, Bosses Trial, and Challenge a Boss. Raids In Raid, a player attacks another player's base. Unlike Missions, entries are not required for Raids. After a Raid by any player, the one who was Raided will recieve a Shield if his base was destroyed by at least 50%, preventing further players from attacking for up to 10 hours. You can steal up to 25% of an enemy's resources if you use the Raid feature in the Battle menu. If you attack a player directly by searching for them on the Ranking Listing or through Battle Reports, you can steal up to only 5% of their resources, and will not gain any Experience . It is possible to earn Gold through raids. Two of Four Daily Tasks require you to steal resources from another player. The amount of resources depends on your Reputation. For every 1 Reputation, the player must steal 30 Cash & Booze. Missions Missions are preset AI-controlled bases that can be attacked to gain Cash, Booze, Boss Shards, Street Cred, and Experience. An Entry is required to enter a Mission. Any player has a maximum of 5 stored Entries. Whenever the number of entries is less than 5 they will regenerate at a rate of 1 per 20 minutes. If you have 0 entries remaining, you have the option to spend 100 Gold to instantly receive the full amount of Entries you may store. However, this is a rather expensive way of acquiring them, as it only takes 1 Hour and 40 Minutes to regenerate all 5 entries. Here Be Monsters The Here Be Monsters event is similar to most other Tower Defense games. The unique trait of this event is how the monsters are spawned from random positions. Each wave will never play out the same way twice. Your strategy will have to consider all possibilities in order to successfully overcome this challenge. As a general advisory, non-defensive buildings can be used as obstacles to protect your actual defensive buildings. This buys you more time for your Soldiers and defences to defeat the invading monsters as they will have to destroy these buildings before they can move onwards. Bosses Trial The Bosses Trial event is very similar to Here Be Monster. But instead of 5 waves of Bosses and Soldiers, Bosses Trial incorporates single wave of bosses. The bosses are tough to kill given the time to activate. Breaking up the team of bosses and may be different bosses selected would be great Challenge a Boss The Guild can do only one daily Boss fight to earn Street Cred. When the Boss is activated, the guild has 30 minutes to defeat him and receive their reward. Every member that participates will receive the reward listed on the boss page, regardless of placing on the leader board or not. No rewards will be given if the Guild in question cannot defeat the Boss within the set time limit. Category:Battle